This invention is directed to a self locking aerial platform/basket assembly and more specifically, an aerial platform basket assembly for use with personnel lifts that are manually transportable between locations and can be readily set up.
Personnel lifts are used for many applications. The personnel lifts generally have aerial work platforms/basket assemblies which are raised or lowered to position a worker at a desired height. The aerial platforms are used to gain access to overhead lighting fixtures, heating and air conditioning ducts, ceilings and the like.
The personnel lift typically includes the aerial work platform surrounded a personnel cage or basket in which the worker stands. The aerial platform and personnel basket are attached to a vertical lift, or mast assembly. The vertical mast assembly includes multiple extendable nested sections mounted on the base. The personnel lift also includes a device that stabilizes the personnel lift when the personnel basket assembly is in an elevated position.
The personnel lift is transportable by the worker to a desired location. After the personnel lift is securely stabilized, the worker enters the personnel basket and operates controls to raise and lower the aerial platform.
The worker using the aerial platform often moves the personnel lift to several different overhead locations in the course of one day. The worker must move the personnel lift from one location to another because the worker is limited to working in an area in which is within an arm""s reach of the aerial platform. When the worker desires to do work beyond that reach, the worker must lower the aerial platform, unlock the personnel basket, exit the personnel basket, release the device stabilizing the platform, and move the personnel lift to the next desired location. The worker repeats the process of securing and stabilizing the personnel lift, entering the basket, locking the basket, raising the basket to the desired height, and performing the necessary work.
Each time the worker exits and enters the basket, the basket must be unlocked and then relocked and resecured. Since the personnel lift raises the aerial basket to relatively high heights, it is especially important to protect the worker in the basket. The basket must have a good locking mechanism which cannot be inadvertently unlocked or opened by the worker when the basket is in a raised position.
Often, the worker enters the basket with tools and/or parts to be installed. The worker often has difficultly stepping into the basket while maintaining his balance and simultaneously protecting the tools and parts he is carrying. It is therefore important the worker has free access to enter the basket, easily lock or secure the basket, and then to move about the basket when performing work at the elevated height.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a cage or basket assembly having a self locking design to prevent a worker from inadvertently opening the basket or cage.
There is a further need for a self locking aerial basket which allows a worker to readily enter the basket without having to step over barriers or duck under sections of the basket.
There is a further need for an aerial basket assembly which provides easy access to a work area by the worker without any obstacles to the worker""s freedom of movement or ease in moving his arms, tools and/or parts to be installed.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a self locking basket assembly which is useful in many applications, and, in particular, for use in a personnel lift assembly which is easily operated and which provides both freedom of movement and security to the worker in the basket.
In accordance with the present invention, a self locking aerial basket assembly is provided. The basket assembly is especially useful with personnel lift systems. It should be understood that the self locking aerial basket assembly can be used in connection with other systems where a worker needs to be in a secured position yet have easy access to a worksite. For ease of explanation, the present invention will be described in connection with the basket assembly for a personnel lift. However, it should be understood that the personnel basket assembly of the present invention is also useful in other applications and such applications are also within the scope of the present invention.
The personnel lift includes a base having a plurality of rotatable wheels on the base. The base includes a stabilizing system such that the personnel lift is securely stabilized on any type of surface. The personnel lift further includes a mast assembly operatively mounted to the base. The mast assembly comprises a plurality of mast sections which are nested together when the mast is in a collapsed or closed, position and which are extended in a vertical direction when the mast is in an open, or raised, position.
The personnel lift includes a basket, or cage, assembly operatively connected to the mast assembly for supporting a worker. The basket assembly has a platform which is easily accessible by the worker and sides which extend from the platform. At least one of the sides of the basket includes a pivotable gate and locking mechanism which allows the worker to move the gate from a closed, or locked, position to an open, or unlocked, position. Once the worker is in the basket and the gate is pivoted to a closed position, the gate slidably moves into a locked position. The worker can lean against the gate without having the gate open. In order to open the gate, the worker must first move the gate in an upwardly and rearwardly direction and then pivot the gate along a diagonal axis.